This Simple Life
by Friends Babe
Summary: How can something that feels so right be so wrong? M/C
1. Welcome to Ballykissangel

A/N - OK, I'm still continuing with Broken Promises, Shattered Dreams but I thought of this the other day and I just had to write it. It's based on Ballykissangel but I will change a few things as I go on. OK, here's how it goes. Monica is a pub landlady in a small village in Ireland. Rachel is her best friend . Ross is the local teacher. Joey is one of Monica's best friends, he is a mechanic in the local garage and has a son (to be named later). Phoebe is the local vet. And Chandler is the priest from England. If you ever watched Ballykissangel the characters (Friends) are based on the characters (Ballyk) but only incredibly loosely. They will still have their own character traits and will not have the personalities of anyone else. OK?  
  
I hope you like it, and I do not own Friends or Ballykissangel (thought I'd better put a disclaimer in before they sued me)  
  
Chandler looked out of the window. He couldn't believe he was here, on a bus going through the Irish countryside. He couldn't wait to start his new job. He was going to miss home though. Suddenly the bus stopped and everyone got off.  
  
"What's going on?" Chandler asked the man sitting opposite him  
  
"I don't know. I think the bus must've broken down"  
  
'Great' thought Chandler that was just what he needed. He grudgingly picked up his rucksack and made his way to the front of the bus. He got off and the first thing that hit him was the glorious sunshine. Suddenly being stuck didn't seem to matter to him anymore. He walked over to the bus driver and explained to him that he would be walking,  
  
"Are you sure?" the old man replied, "It may look nice now but Ballykissangel's 5 or 6 miles away. A lot can change in 5 or 6 miles"  
  
"No I'll be fine. I used to do a lot of hiking. I'd enjoy it"  
  
"Well if you're sure we'll be seeing you then"  
  
Chandler watched as the rest of the passengers boarded the bus before he started walking. As he felt the sun on his back he had a feeling he might enjoy working here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An hour later and Chandler had to admit the bus driver had been right. Now the clear blue skies had given way to rain, cold, and grey skies. He resigned himself to walking the remaining miles in the rain. What a great start to his new job.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Monica looked up at the rain pounding against her windshield. Great, bloody great. The roofing in the pub was hardly good, let alone great, and a heavy downpour was just what she needed. If it kept up she'd be living in a swimming pool for the next few weeks. She noticed the hiker up ahead of her. At least she wasn't walking in this weather; she had just made up her mind to drive straight past him when a burst of conscience caught up with her. The poor guy looked drenched; if he didn't get somewhere warm soon they'd be identifying his body tomorrow morning. She slowed her blue van down and opened her window,  
  
"You look like you could do with a lift"  
  
The hiker's face broke into an immediate smile as he looked at her, almost as if he was checking that she wasn't having a laugh at his expense. Finally, deciding she was genuine, he got into the van.  
  
Monica watched him sit down and started the van. She noticed out of the corner of her eye, just how wet he was. Carefully she reached behind her head and pulled the old towel from the back. She threw it at the hiker. Feeling, as usual, that actions spoke louder than words. She eventually spoke to him,  
  
"I'm going to Ballykissangel. I can give you a lift that far"  
  
"That's fine. I'm headed that way as well"  
  
"Really?" she replied, "You visiting?"  
  
He shook his head before replying "No I live there. Or at least I will"  
  
This news took Monica by surprise, she had not expected that. Well a handsome stranger moving into the village wouldn't be that bad, even if he did look scared to death! She smiled slightly at him as if asking him why he was moving. He caught her eye and continued,  
  
"I'm starting a new job"  
  
"Oh really. . . . .Where at?" It was then that she first noticed how good- looking he was. Sure he was no Brad Pitt but when you lived in Ballykissangel you got what you were given.  
  
He answered quickly "At St Josephs, I'm the new priest"  
  
Monica let out an involuntary laugh, which she quickly tried to stifle. Surely this man couldn't be one of them?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chandler looked up as the women laughed. What was so funny about being a priest? She had tried to hide the fact that she had laughed, but he had still heard her. Sure people had laughed at him before, his mates mostly, but he had thought he would get more support in Ireland. Maybe that was just him paying too much attention to stereotypes." What?" he asked shifting his gaze onto her face. It was then that he noticed how attractive she was. With her long brown hair and her perfect skin. He abruptly stopped. He was a priest. He couldn't think this way.  
  
The women seemed to have her laughter under control now, "Nothing. I'm sure you'll be welcome, but trust me the last thing this country needs is a priest from England"  
  
"We have enough of yours!" he shot back  
  
"We have enough of ours" she snapped at him  
  
Chandler, sensing that this was not a very sensible conversation topic tried a different one. "I'm Chandler Bing"  
  
"Geller" she replied, he must have looked confused for she added, "Monica Geller"  
  
"That's a beautiful name"  
  
"Thanks" she replied quickly, "But I didn't choose it"  
  
Just as she was saying this they pulled into a quiet village, which Chandler assumed was Ballykissangel. It was a beautiful little town. Much prettier than the bishop had told him. The van made its way down the main street and Chandler noticed a pub with the name 'Geller's' above it, "Is that you?" he asked Monica  
  
"That's me" she replied turning the car "And that's you" she said pointing out the silhouette of a church a few feet away. Chandler got out of the car and said a quiet 'Thank you' without taking his eyes of the church. Monica muttered something under her breath before she drove off, no doubt to her pub. Chandler shook his head.  
  
"Welcome to Ballykissangel" he said to himself as he walked up towards his new home.  
  
A/N - Well this is a kinda dodgy idea. I borrowed a lot of the dialogue from the actual episode of Ballykissangel so sorry. It was just to get me started. In the next instalment we'll meet the rest of the gang and maybe Monica and Chandler's relationship will develop. As always leave a review and be nice!  
  
~*Nina*~ 


	2. I always get what I want

A/N - Thanks for the reviews but one thing - teacherchez thank you for sharing you opinion. Sometimes I don't like fanfics where the writer changes everything. But that's why they're fiction. Or maybe you thought in the new series Monica moved to LA, married Kip, killed Kip and everyone else did a helluva lot more things than usual. Also I'm gonna say Joey and Phoebe are a bit older than the others. Only by about 10 years. So Monica's about 25 and J/P are 35. OK? I need it for later chapters.  
  
This is dedicated to my Grandad Roy. I love you loads Grandad, I hope you're happy wherever you are.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Monica rolled out of bed the next morning. God she hated getting up early. She really should of tidied up last night. She unwillingly got dressed and walked, almost robotically, down the stairs and into the pub. The place was exactly how she had left it last night. A mess.  
  
"Great" she muttered to herself, "Just great"  
  
She grudgingly began picking up glasses and throwing crisp packets into her already full bins. Just as she slammed the lid shut she heard someone banging on her door.  
  
"We're closed!" she shouted back, "And who needs a drink at 9 o'clock in the morning!"  
  
"I don't want a drink" came the muffled reply.  
  
"Jesus! Rachel!" Monica muttered as she ran to the door and unlocked it allowing her friend to enter. "So how ya been?" Monica asked as they both walked towards the living area of the pub.  
  
Monica's living room was only a stone's throw away from the actual bar and was mainly used as the reception to Geller's B&B. Monica had inherited the pub years ago when her mum died. There were far too many bedrooms for one person so she rented them out to tourists. Gave her a nice bit of pocket money and usually brought in business for the pub. Rachel had said she was insane to give up her job in Dublin and move back here. But this was where Monica had grown up. She'd never been close to her mother and somehow running her pub made her feel better. Like after all these years she was finally making the effort.  
  
"I'm fine thanks" Rachel replied settling herself in one of Monica's chairs, "Anyway. . . . . " she began and Monica knew she had gossip. She'd gotten that look in her eyes, "Have you met the new priest?"  
  
"Yep. I gave him a lift last night"  
  
"What are you doing giving lifts to priests?!" Rachel asked sounding shocked, "You never have anything to do with the clergy"  
  
"I didn't know he was a priest till I picked him up did I?!" Monica snapped back. The truth was before she realised he was a priest she had been drawn to him. She felt there was a connection with him. But then she was Monica, jump in with two feet and sod the consequences. "anyway he seemed nice"  
  
Rachel gave a slight giggle, "Monica Geller, paying a compliment to a priest. I never thought I'd see the day!"  
  
The two friends laughed. Passing the time as best friends do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ross Gellar (* had to change the name cos' for the purposes of this story they aren't related *) walked down the main road, towards the pub. He always called in there after work for a quiet drink and most of the time to see Rachel. She and Monica were best friends, had been for as long as he could remember. The three of them had grown up together, gone to school together; university together and now they were all back where they'd started. Joey used to babysit them all. And Phoebe was the one they went to every time they ran away. Ross loved living here, it was beautiful sure, but you knew everyone. You always had. And everyone knew you. You could count on every single person and you didn't have to worry about strangers running into the village and opening a McDonalds or a multi-screen cinema. Just then a strange man walked up to Ross and offered him his hand. Warily Ross shook it.  
  
"Hi" said the man, smiling at Ross, "My names Chandler Bing. I'm the new priest"  
  
"The what?" Ross asked, surprised. This man looked far too young to be a priest. They'd always gotten older priests here. The kind that arrived when no one was looking and waited for you all to come to mass before you got an introduction. And then it was only 'Fr something' never a first name. Ross noticed that Chandler was giving him strange looks and decided he'd better introduce himself.  
  
"Ross Gellar" he replied, "I teach at the village school"  
  
The priest looked puzzled. "Gellar?" he repeated, "I think I just met your sister"  
  
It was Ross' turn to look puzzled. "My sister?" he echoed, "But my sister lives in. . . ." suddenly he understood, "Monica! You mean Monica! She's not my sister"  
  
"But your names?"  
  
"No relation. Spelt differently. No idea why there are two. We used to laugh about it at school"  
  
Chandler smiled and this seemed to relax Ross. He no longer seemed wary of Chandler; instead he offered him a drink.  
  
"Monica's pub's only across the road. It'll give you a chance to meet her. And everyone else. It's pretty busy around this time"  
  
Chandler nodded and the two men walked across the road, looking forward to a nice pint.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Joey!" Monica laughed, "Santa's not real! I'm sorry but he's not!"  
  
Joey looked heartbroken, "Someone told Joseph the same thing today! Where do people come up with this stuff? Santa's not real, the tooth fairy doesn't visit. There's no Easter Bunny. I mean c'mon! Give me a little credit!"  
  
"We're sorry Joey" Rachel butted in, deciding this conversation needed ending before it got out of hand, "Of course Santa's real. We were just messing around"  
  
"Good" Joey said, relieved that his hero was real.  
  
"Now that that's over can I get anyone a drink?"  
  
The contents of the bar started shouting out their orders. Monica smiled. She was back where she belonged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hours later Monica was just getting ready to close up. "Time people!" she shouted into the now almost empty pub as she rung the bell. "C'mon! Do you not have homes to go to?"  
  
Eventually people started to leave. Monica noticed that Ross and Rachel snuck off together. She was pleased for them. Ever since school it had been obvious they were made for each other. Soon Joey fell asleep at the bar and Monica knew it really was time to close.  
  
"Hey Pheebs!" she shouted to her friend, "Can you help Joey home. I think he's just tired"  
  
"Sure thing" Phoebe replied, "Up we go!" she said to an unconscious Joey as she lifted him over her shoulder and carried him out of the pub. Monica waved goodbye to the last of her customers and was just about to start cleaning when she noticed the priest was still there. "You should go" she said gesturing to him, "It's getting late"  
  
"It's OK. I don't mind helping"  
  
"Fine suit yourself. You can get the ashtrays then"  
  
Chandler smiled and shook his head. He started to clear out the ashtrays and the pair worked in silence until Chandler spoke. "So, will I be seeing you in mass?"  
  
Monica laughed "Me in mass! Ha! You've as much chance of the Pope being caught with a prostitute!"  
  
"Not a religious person then?"  
  
"Not a priest liking person"  
  
"Why?" Chandler asked setting down the ashtray he was emptying and looking straight at Monica, "What are you trying to hide?"  
  
Monica looked straight back at him for a moment before breaking the look, "Please spare me the psycho analysis"  
  
"But what are you. . . . . " Chandler began again  
  
"Listen", Monica said as she started walking towards him, "Whatever I'm hiding is none of your business. And you won't find it out"  
  
"What makes you so sure. Us priests have a sixth sense you know" he said in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere  
  
Monica walked right up to him, he could feel her breath on his face. He could smell her hair. She was so close he could just reach down and kiss her.  
  
"Because" she said, "I don't want you to. And I always get what I want"  
  
A/N - Well chapter 2's done! Yay!! Erm. . . . gonna write the next part soon, but first I gotta write chapter 5 of Broken Promises, Shattered Dreams (P.S - please read!) Hope you enjoyed it. More M/C action cumin up!!  
  
~*Nina*~ 


End file.
